


Time Lapse

by kihyuksrose



Category: Dramarama - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death Fix, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Time Loop, Time Skips, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuksrose/pseuds/kihyuksrose
Summary: You can only travel through time but you must never change what fortune draws in your life; that's the number one rule of every fortunates to see the future and past but Hyungwon is selfless enough for not caring if his existence will be forever in vanish and oblivion——even that means of losing his own life is to save the six soul's life: his friends life.





	Time Lapse

  
Fate——it is the path of someone else that settled already since the first day they opened their eyes, something that no one could say what's written on ahead of our daily living because no one has the ability to see on our eyes and tell us about the misfortune and fortune waiting on us because of our past.

Past——it wasn't the actual cause of our present nor our future. No one else existing in this world could ever say on us that this certain event was the reason of the present's happenings. Ironically funny, the past somewhat teaches us too but we couldn't change on our own our future ahead by learning from our past experiences no matter what way you'll try to distort or mess up everything if it is already the fate that dictates our future. Past will be always a history of future, and future will be also a history as another future comes by.

Future—it is the opposite of past, obviously, but have you ever realized that our past was once a 'future'? Even the present events were also once the 'future' that we want to know, and sometimes, people would be regretful by learning their future as the present event happens. They'd hope again that one day, they could delete their memory and pretend that nothing was left on their minds. Isn't it a twisted irony? We tend to wish to know our future ahead in able to change it, thinking that we could disconnect or destroy a particular object or person that might also destroy us in the future so it's there where it pulls the trigger, chaos started as everyone learned about their future so these people started to correct——or most likely, to mess up with their fate without thinking first the possible consequences that you will ignite once you tried to mess up with something that must never be messed by anyone else.

That's how dangerous to learn the future: it might possibly start a fire, igniting everything or it will burn you into your own fire——like an ash, the time will dust off everything like a strong wind until there's zero trace of your vanish remained as the people that was left in your life have seemed to be oblivious of your existence now.

No one have ever saw the future of a person——except on Hyungwon.

It was already 11:05 PM in the evening, the subway of Seoul Railway Station is so close to be an empty area not until a tall young man rushed along the subway to reach the last trip tonight and he can't stake his time to wait for a cab that will accept a ride from Seoul to Gwangju straight, it takes time to get a cab and if the young man had his luck for tonight then there would be a cab with the same direction as him but no, it's only the subway left from his choice of transport.

As the tall young man reached the train, he went straight to the closest seat from the door and a sigh of relief was released as he finally reached his seat. The young man messed his hair in weariness from everything he did for the whole day: lurking around the Gangnam station and checking out the mainstreams, trying out every classical places and café in the urban districts of Seoul that seems to be pretty with its services and classical yet cozy designs of area; this seems to be a jobless hobby or habit, trying out things but receiving zero amount of salary is a big waste of time for some people but for Hyungwon, it gives him a peace of mind and enjoyment to write down his thoughts and experiences on every newspaper even though that kind of job gives him no benefits, it doesn't matter anymore as long as it makes him relaxed and enjoyed.

Moments passed by until Hyungwon realized that there's something sitting next on him and surprisingly, the said object called his attention with its vintage design——A vintage looking watch with very unusual design.

The young man's eyes glowed in curiosity as he scanned the features of said watch. It doesn't look familiar at all; the whole watch looks vintage yet luxurious with its detailed design, something that seems to be a good item to review for his next editorial but a question clouded up Hyungwon's mind: Is there anyone who owns this watch?

Hyungwon got confused when he scanned the watch, "And why do this clock rotates counterpart?" Yes, something is really unusual with the watch by just seeing the pointer's way of rotating is in counter clockwise will make you question as well to the function of this thing. How the fuck is that possible? It gives the young man an anxious to change anything else to the said watch but Hyungwon chose to be curious.

The young man played with the same watch——he settled the stop watch——or should we say, the date right with a random numbers and he decided to set it on 12:01:14.

Suddenly, Hyungwon's surrounding became blurring and noisy from mixed sounds of loud chitchats and laughers. His head became heavy when an unknown source of force dragged him from his back strongly and somehow, a chilling sensation was sent throughout his body as his vision changed into a distortions of familiar places for him.

The train station in Gwangju——Hyungwon can't process the shit just happened on him, he looked at the watch that he was holding with wide opened eyes as he attempts to understand the object's purpose that he was holding: it was a very rare and dangerous object that what he was holding right now, it could be something fun for someone who's interested with speculating the past but for Hyungwon, the watch on his hand is something that he should've not seen in the train station——or else——it could be his addiction. Because it's his wish to see the past and future.

Maybe I could use it for other events as well, Hyungwon thought on himself.

Back to reality, the said station is just like the other provincial trains and urban cities' train station, there's almost no difference on it except that the technology is lesser on a province than in Seoul's train stops. The area is noisy and mostly filled with students coming out from their schools respectively but in the midst of the scanning the area, something in that place caught Hyungwon's attention: his own figure standing alone at the midst of the station closely at the railway, the same slim boy with a longer black hair, uniformed with a familiar design of a certain school with a blank expression painted all over his features——or more likely——a sad expression creeped on him.

And a sudden flashback showed on Hyungwon's mind while he's watching himself 6 years ago live; it feels like he was on a live drama when he saw the train approaching closer on him, closer at the station——and the closer it gets to the station, the closer Hyungwon's younger version steps into the railway and there's, the panic started to spread on his system.

Hyungwon remembered this day; it was his birthday set in watch: January 14 2012. His scholarship got forfeited when someone reported him for ditching his class sometimes, the reason? He went at the hospital to be his dying mother's care giver. It' was the same day when his mother died and his school officially forfeits his scholarship. No matter how he tries to explain himself that he didn't ditch for nothing, the evilness of the person who reported him just twisted him into a bad student; the said student used a stolen picture of him while on a pool, gambling with other students from another school and what pressed him more when they pointed at the lightened near him (which Hyungwon knows that he doesn't belongs on him since he never smoked in his life) while wearing their school uniform.

The authority seems very convinced of the reporter which made Hyungwon devastated of being pressed on an issue that he didn't even do. It only adds an insult to the injury, his deceased mother and her death was enough to make him dump down into the mud. They didn't tell him the name of the person behind the twisting of story but what made him extremely depressed when the whole campus called him names and stuffs the moment he stepped out of the principal's office.

No one believed him——of course, Hyungwon doesn't have any close student either inside the campus and so he got no one's shoulder to oppose the people who thinks inverted with the truth. Who would be friended a Chae Hyungwon whose mother is a watch repairer only? Literally everyone in his campus are sons of high ranked personalities with gold spoons on their mouths, bunches of spoiled kids who got nothing in terms of academic skills.

And Hyungwon concluded: it was the worst day of his life: he celebrated that day with first birthday celebration, alone.

The same day, Hyungwon came into the thinking of giving himself a break from too much stress so he went to the train station, not because he will head off to his home——but instead, to head somewhere without any problems.

It was unexpected, he saw himself is about to jump off to the railway with almost closed distance between the fast train heading toward the station when someone grabbed him on his wrist back from death.

"C-Changkyun..." the young man mumbled under his breath while watched the familiar boy grabbed him away from his last step. People around the scenario were shocked by his attempt to jump off the railway, shocked and confused of the scenario.

"Get off of me!"

"Don't you know how important your life is?!"

"Who are you to tell me what should I do with my life?!"

"Just fucking stop what you're planning!"

The young man wants to stop there because it only makes himself bad how shallow his mind to kill himself that quick and somehow, the young man questioned himself: is that how emotionally weak I am? There's no somebody aware of his lack of expression, the whole time it's only Hyungwon who bottles up every emotions he would feel on every scenario of his life.... His life can be compared on a closed secluded book and no one could read the things running on his messed up mind because he, himself, never let anyone pass through his walls in fear that someone might use it to break him more but by just looking at the scenario, it seems like someone will finally succeed to break into his walls.

It was unexpected; being saved by a stranger like Changkyun is a big thanks of present Hyungwon now that because after the attempted death, Hyungwon started to loose his guards as the younger male became closer on him since that day——Changkyun doesn't want to leave the older boy unattended in thoughts of that Hyungwon might do the same thing again, not minding the awkwardness, the younger boy offered him to left and change his school after the incident. It takes Hyungwon some moments to thinking about accepting the offer——well, he assumed that there are probably nothing will be lost if he accepted it, right?

As Hyungwon started to accept the opportunity, a lot of things changed on his life: he got transferred from his past school in Gwangju into a better school in Seoul together with his new friend Changkyun and his family, his old house that he used to live with his deceased mother got remitted in order to forget the past (it was his choice after all to burn up every tragic memories) and what highlights his new life is when he met his present family who taught his the essence of trust and strong friendship.

His old place and his past——every memories that he left years ago came back, but it's because the realization hits Hyungwon that running away from his past will never heal the scar marked inside him and so he decided to come back in Gwangju——together with the people who helped his get through with the struggles, Hyungwon faced the tragic memories without his fear because finally, there are already the 6 of them that he could rely on.

On the other hand, Hyungwon was anxious again of using the watch——he doesn't really have much idea to manipulate the said watch but he ended up setting it on random date in 2018 which is the present year where he actually came from but the watch brought him one step backward to the actual time when he came from: March 2018 exactly during Wonho's birthday in 11:47 PM and Hyungwon didn't expect to be summoned this late in evening already.

Hyungwon rushed towards the familiar building from the other block's rooftop which only faces their dorm. While he was running back to the dorm, the young man suddenly remembered what happened on this day: everyone is freaking out already because Hyungwon haven't gotten home yet that day, everyone is worried, they haven't received any messages or calls from Hyungwon, even Jooheon can't search on their friend's location——and being the closest friend, Wonho, he was freaking out. Hyungwon don't usually go home that late and today is a special day for Wonho——ofcouse, he would look after Hyungwon since he was his closest person and yet, even a single text from the young man didn't reach anyone's messages.

Run, stop, run——finally, few moments later, the young man reached the door of their dorm.

Hyungwon is about to open the door when it flew open and as expected, it welcomed the buff boy who's about to look for him: "HYUNGWON IS HOME!" after that, the same scenario happened; they celebrated Wonho's birthday and at the end of the day, the young male sets the time back to the present.

And Hyungwon realized that the main purpose of the watch he saw is to time travel, back and fourth in anytime he would desire to set the clock; Hyungwon played with the watch as his hobby——he went back in the day when he was borned, to the day when the 70's artist and poets he idolized the most as he watched them how they started their masterpiece, to the year 2200——and many more dates that most probably, another scribbled numbers from his now new toy.

Since that day, his hobby to time travel became an addiction until it becomes a 'need' on his daily living——it became uncontrollable addiction in which no one could ever explain the cause and no one could ever stop it but only himself, Hyungwon, can stop the excessive use of time traveling——Hyungwon didn't tell anyone his secret; ofcouse, who the fuck will share the magical object he found after being on an empty train at late night, telling that he could travel through time to see the past and future whenever he desires to but the main question here is: who's going to believe on what he's saying? They'd assume that he's a psychopath for blabbering such unbelievable things but in the negative side, once Hyungwon told anyone of it and they believe his word: who would wouldn't take the opportunity of changing their fortunes if they give a hand to the clock? It cost nothing to see and know your future but once someone else decides to change it, there, the drastic consequences counts as your future.

Little by little, Hyungwon came into the idea of twisting the fortune in attempt to cheat the future events. It wasn't his intention to do it bit he's really curious of the outcome, Hyungwon would take the risk as he assumed that there would be no danger will happen once he tried it.

And Hyungwon didn't expect the scenarios of next destination he chose; it was a big mistake.


End file.
